The present invention relates to a battery cell having a coating of the, in particular, negative electrode and also to a process for producing the same.
A battery cell is an electrochemical energy store which on discharge converts the stored chemical energy into electric energy by means of an electrochemical reaction. It is apparent that in the future, both in the case of stationary applications such as wind power plants, in motor vehicles designed as hybrid or electric motor vehicles and also in electronic appliances, use will be made of new battery systems which will have to meet very demanding requirements in respect of reliability, safety, performance and life.
Owing to their high energy density, research has been carried out on, in particular, batteries having anode material composed of lithium as energy store for electrically powered motor vehicles.
US 20130302666 A1 describes the production of an active material for a lithium battery. The active material comprises lithium-metal oxide particles which are coated with polydopamine.
WO 2012/128460 A2 describes a process for producing a hydrophilic porous separator which is coated with a polydopamine layer by dipping into dissolved dopamine.
KR 101190364 B1 describes a negative electrode onto which, for example, a polydopamine layer has been applied by means of a dipcoating process. Here, the polydopamine is present in dissolved form.